Timeline
Please note that a LOT of the information here is from unfinished "episode" and general plot ideas and will likely be changed. So expect lots of plotholes and general shit here. XD Recent History 19th century *In 1844, Wang Fu was unhappy that he'd have to give up his normal life to become a guardian. In the midst of his training he grew hungry and, due to not being allowed to move from his place, used the Peacock Miraculous to create a sentimonster to bring him food. However, he accidentally created a beast with a hunger for miraculouses that destroyed the temple, devoured the monks and the other miraculouses residing there. In the midst of trying to escape his sentimonster, the Butterfly Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and spellbook were lost; With that he became the last living member of the Order of the Guardians. 20th century *After the temple's destruction and before WWII, Wang Fu arrives in Paris and meets a woman named Marianne Lenoir and the two become close friends and he also tells her of his responsibility as guardian of the Miracle Box. Soon their friendship turned into love. *During the Battle of France in 1940, Nazi soldiers were after Marianne and Wang Fu, knowing they had the Miracle Box. Seeing that they weren't safe Wang suggested they go to England but Marianne wanted to stay and fight. Understanding her friend's responsibility they ended up going their separate ways but not before he gave Marianne a special pin promising to come back for her. *Sometime before 1988, Tikki had an unknown Miraculous holder and after said time with her wielder was over she laid dormant in the Miracle Box. 21st century * Casey's father returns to France for unknown reasons and is killed in a car crash. *Alisha R-Walker and her family move to Paris. Unknown - Recent History * While on an overseas trip, Emilie Agreste found and gave the Miraculous spellbook to her husband, Gabriel Agreste. * Gabriel found both the Moth and the Peacock Miraculouses. **Emilie used the damaged Peacock Miraculous which caused her to fall into an endless sleep. * Wang Fu chose an unknown Miraculous holder to wield an equally unknown Miraculous, referring to it as a "mistake" later on. *Casey's father either knew someone who had or he himself had a Miraculous, although it's unknown which one. * According to Tikki, Master Fu spent a great amount of time looking for the book. *After leaving Marianne, Master Fu spent an unknown amount of time in England before returning to Paris. Current History Spring - early summer (March - e. May) * Casey Taylor's family moves to Paris. * Casey meets Adrien Agreste while exploring her surroundings. * Wang Fu wants to give the Miraculouses to Marinette and Adrien, but they spot him watching them and freak out, with the latter, for some fucking illogical reason, throwing a bag of weed at him. * Hawk Moth akumatizes somebody for the first time. * Alisha and Casey accidentally meet when walking down the street, and later bump into each other again and have to work together to help Master Fu out of a pothole. * Alisha and Casey receive and activate their miraculouses for the first time, becoming Queen Bug and Cassis Noir respectively. * After fighting the akumatized villain, Queen Bug and Cassis Noir become known to Paris and the world due to being caught on footage by internet users, which goes viral and appears on the News. * Anna White forces her family to go on vacation in Paris so she can confront Casey after seeing her in the background of a group picture Adrien took with some school friends. *Hawk Moth akumatizes Anna into Heartbreaker and unintentionally endangers his son because of this *Alisha meets a french cosplayer called Elizabeth *Elizabeth, as her akumatized form Game-Changer, temporarily kills Cassis Noir until Queen Bug's lucky charm brings her back *Casey's mother gets her first job in Paris, as a cleaner at College Francoise Dupont *A worker at Le Grand Paris named William is akumatized into Timetrapper *A student from College Francoise Dupont, who is also the mayor's daughter, is akumatized but swiftly defeated by Queen Bug and Cassis Noir. **Later that same day, a famous ballerina is akumatized *College Francoise Dupont hosts a derby hat competition, judged by Gabriel Agreste. **Anna tries to enter, but due to not being a student, is rejected. **Casey also designs one out of boredom, but drops it, to which both Adrien and Anna see it. Adrien compliments it (although is confused by the fact it has Pepe on it) whilst Anna insults it, but neither know or find out who drew it. Anna then realizes she could've taken the credit and proceeds to rant about it, confusing Adrien further. **Adrien accidentally stumbles upon 4Chan because of Pepe and immediately regrets everything. Free him *Alisha meets Wang Fu after Tikki falls ill Late May - early June *Casey finds Alisha's slightly higher knowledge of Miraculouses confusing and suspicious and begins to completely distrust the latter. **Casey, as Cassis Noir, confronts Alisha after she walks out of a massage shop *Casey overhears Adrien talking about a book he once saw of his father's, which apparently had information about Miraculouses in it. *Cassis Noir breaks into the Agreste mansion and steals the book *An astrologer is akumatized into Nemesis **Queen Bug is banished by Nemesis, meaning Cassis Noir has to face him on her own. *Timetrapper is akumatized for a second time *Queen Bug wants to give the time-related Miraculous of the rabbit to Elizabeth, but ends up having to give it to Anna instead *Anna transforms into Bunnix for the first time, and is also the first new Miraculous holder seen **Cassis Noir is suspicious of Queen Bug and Bunnix, and wonders how another person got a Miraculous so suddenly **Bunnix nearly says how she transformed to Cassis, but Queen Bug stops her. This causes Cassis Noir to further distrust Queen Bug. **Hawk Moth discovers there must be a gaurdian in Paris *Xavier Ramier is akumatized into Mr Pigeon *Anna brags about having helped the heroes to some new friends, but doesn't let on to her identity as Bunnix *Alisha enters a cosplay competition with her friend Elizabeth and a couple of her UK cosplayer friends *A supermodel who's helping judge the competition is akumatized into Beauty Queen after the other judges are overheard insulting her *Alisha and her friends win the competition *Alisha helps inspire the model to not care about what others think about her, which the model mentions in a speech. *Casey's older sister, Brittani, arrives to stay with her sister and mom for a while. *Casey and Brittani clash during a conversation about one of their other sisters and end up arguing *Casey reveals more about her family and life in a conversation with Plagg after he inquired about it due to seeing a message she sent her friend *Plagg discovers Casey has the Miraculous Spellbook and questions her July - e. August *At some point in a off-screen battle, Cassis Noir accidentally reveals that she knows about some sort of "ultimate power wish" or something, but doesn't mention it anymore after *Alisha once again meets the guardian, and enquires on what Cassis mean't **Master Fu explains to Alisha that if one would use both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous they would get the ultimate power, one that shapes reality, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. **He and Alisha both wonder how Cassis, who'd never met Wang, knew of this, and theorise that she must have the Spellbook **Master Fu adds that whoever owns the book may be Hawk Moth, shocking Alisha, who wonders if it could be somebody related to Casey, and thus decides to investigate *A politician is akumatized into Transmitter after she fails to convince anyone of her conspiracy against the Mayor *Transmitter retreats, but isn't deakumatized, marking the first time a villain hasn't been defeated by Queen Bug and Cassis Noir *Gabriel Agreste gets onto a train and, on his way in, drops his Miraculous, whilst Casey's friend gets off of the same train and somehow ends up with the brooch. *Casey's friend, Enya, arrives at her hotel room and notices the brooch **Nooroo appears and realizes he's finally safe from Gabriel **Realising he dropped the Miraculous, Gabriel cancels his trip and returns to Paris **Enya transforms into Blue Morpho with encouragement from Nooroo, who tells her theres an akumatized villain out there still and that she can revert that now due to the akumatization being caused by the previous Butterfly Miraculous wielder *Blue Morpho meets Queen Bug and Cassis Noir, who both wonder who she is. **Cassis wonders if Queen Bug gave someone a Miraculous, but the latter denies it **Casey realises that Blue Morpho is wearing the Butterfly Miraculous brooch and tells Queen Bug that she must be Hawk Moth *Blue Morpho explains that Nooroo said she escaped from a man who's name he couldn't mention, and that she isn't Hawk Moth, but the previous user is *Transmitter appears and tries to take the Miraculous from Blue Morpho, who attempts but doesn't know how to stop her *Transmitter gravely injures Queen Bug and destroys Le Grand Paris, injuring the Mayor, his daughter and many guests *Blue Morpho connects with Gabriel Agreste and tries to akumatize him into a superhero but fails, however he quickly tracks her down and reveals his intentions, snatching the brooch off of her **This causes both Hawk Moth and Blue Morpho, the two users of the Butterfly Miraculous, to have their identities revealed: Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father, is Hawk Moth, and Enya H, Casey's friend, is Blue Morpho. **Because of this, Casey begins to distrust Adrien. *The heroes defeat Transmitter and everything is back to normal, besides the heroes now knowing Hawk Moth's identity. *Cassis Noir has an outburst at Enya and blames her for allowing Gabriel to take back the brooch **When Enya returns to her hotel room, she's akumatized into Phantom *Cassis Noir defeats Phantom on her own and makes things right with Enya **Enya figures Cassis Noir is Casey due to her personality being on-point with the way Casey acts online, but doesn't mention it *Enya decides to return home instead of staying in Paris, and Brittani also leaves for home on the same day. Mid to late August *Mayor André Bourgeois is akumatized *Casey's mother is akumatized *Adrien asks around for any information regarding the whereabouts of his father's book. **Concerned due to now knowing Adrien's father is Hawk Moth, Casey decides to take the book to Alisha **Alisha then takes the book and Casey to Master Fu. **Master Fu and Casey meet for the first time **Alisha informs Wang Fu of Hawk Moth's true identity, **Casey lies that the book doesn't belong to Gabriel, but to the father of "a school friend", and mentions that the so-called classmate's father is strict and wouldn't be happy if he found out the book his wife gave him was missing. **Because of this, Master Fu allows her to after she sends him the photos she took. **Alisha grows concerned over the fact that Casey wants to allow Hawk Moth to reaccess something as important as the Spellbook, and warns her that she's making a mistake before they part ways *Casey takes the book and leaves it on the park bench, where Adrien finds it and rushes home to give it to his father. *Alisha, disturbed and wanting to get the book back, transforms and confronts Gabriel, not realising that Adrien could overhear, and thus outing Hawk Moth as his father. **Cassis Noir shows up and scolds Queen Bug, who calls Cassis Noir negligent to giving Hawk Moth's son the Miraculous Spellbook. **Cassis Noir tries to explain that she didn't want to lose another friend, but her instability causes her to summon a cataclysm and accidentally destroy the floor, resulting in the group of four falling into the repository **Gabriel transforms and reveals to Adrien (As well as Queen Bug and Cassis Noir) his true reasons for becoming Hawk Moth, revealing Emilie Agreste, Gabriel's wife and Adrien's mother, comatose in a coffin. **Adrien has a break down and becomes akumatized. *Queen Bug blames Cassis Noir, causing the two to argue. *Adrien remains akumatized and retreats. *The next day, another akumatized villain attacks Paris. *Casey and Alisha talk with Master Fu, asking him for advice *Akumatized Adrien meets Anna, who doesn't recognize him at first **When she does, she says she'll help him, but due to his akumatization, he brushes her off **Anna reveals that she was Bunnix, and that Queen Bug got her Miraculous from somewhere, but doesn't know where **Anna agrees to help Hawk Moth in exchange for spending time with Adrien, and is reakumatized into Heartbreaker *Queen Bug defeats Heartbreaker and tells Anna that she'll never have the rabbit Miraculous again because of this *Anna and her family return to the UK September *Queen Bug and Cassis Noir finally get along and reminisce over all that happend over the summer Late September *A currently unknown event leads to Casey Taylor being akumatized into Queen Noir *Queen Noir betrays and kills Hawk Moth, marking her temporary role as the primary antagonist *Adrien tries to convince Queen Noir that she doesn't have to be the villain, but fails and is imprisoned by her.